Excessive situations
by hbsj
Summary: A companion fic to Drastic measures feat Theo/Neville, can be read alone! Theo was usually patient and in control but Neville has f*cked with his sanity after a scorching meeting in Diagon Alley. Now all he wants is Neville, but will the Gryffindor want him despite his past whore-ish ways? Warnings: M-rating for language (lots of swearing), hints at substance abuse, M/M slash smut
1. Part 1

**Excessive situations**

 **\- A companion fic to Drastic measures (A Dramione fic) and the to-be-published Dire circumstances and Unserious troubles. – Each fic follows one of the four wizards, Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter. This one is focused on Theo and can be read as a stand-alone fic if you don't want to read the first in the short series.**

 **Warnings: M-rating for a reason, language (lots of swearing), small hints at substance abuse and m/m slash smut.**

 **Disclaimer: I own sod all but the plot… unfortunately. But if she'd give up Neville and Theo I'd gladly take them off her hands :-D All hail to the legend that is JKR! Cover image definitely isn't mine, but I would have loved to have been there when it was taken!**

 **This will be a five-part story and it's fully written. I will update it every Thursday for the coming weeks. Also, the smut won't appear in the first or the second chapter, just so you know.  
And I truly hope that you'll enjoy this as it's my first real foray into a M/M slash relationship.**

 **HBSJ**

* * *

 **Part 1**

Theodore Nott was usually a patient man. A patient, level-headed and fun-loving man. Well, that went completely out the window when around _those two_.

His best friends in the world, Draco and Hermione made him want to gag at least once a day, and that just did _not_ suit him. They were sickeningly in love. It was disgusting and nauseating and bleeding boring.

And he was _endlessly_ _jealous_ of them.

Jealous of what they had together.

He didn't have love in his life. Sure, he had his best mates and Hermione and all but it was nothing like _that_. Nothing like that all-consuming understanding and happiness that passed between them. He would have never pegged himself for someone who was jealous of a connection like that.

But he was.

He, a confirmed bachelor who had been sampling and very much enjoyed the sweet nectar of life. And the many, many men that had passed through his bed. He had often ended in some crazy over the top situation and he had always made the most it of every single time.

He had enjoyed it all so much. It was perfect and it was more than enough for him. He didn't need anyone to tie him down, he just wanted to enjoy life really. Which inevitably meant a lot of shagging, a lot of drinking and a hell of lot of laughing.

His life had been just perfect until that time last year when he'd decided to help his two friends get together. A surprise for Draco's birthday in the form of Hermione wrapped neatly in a fucking bow and stripper heels and of course they'd finally seen the light.

Draco had been pining for Hermione for fucking years before that, it was so endlessly _boring_ to listen to his whining and annoyingly chivalrous self-depreciation. When Hermione had opened her eyes to him _finally_ and had started flirting with him intentionally, he had been completely oblivious. It would have been laughable if it wasn't so fucking tragic at the same time.

So, in cohorts with Hermione, they had come up with a rather drastic plan which worked like a charm if he said so himself - and he did.

But now that left him at a crossroads of sorts. Seeing his two best friends so blissfully in love was harder that he would have thought. They weren't overt or anything but it was their subtle touches, the small smiles, the looks that passed between them, like they had a secret, which they probably fucking had. _Insert eye-roll here._

He wanted that for himself now and it was _all_ their fault. It obviously didn't matter that he'd helped them actively on the way to their blissful relationship. Obviously it was still their bloody fault.

He was walking through the corridors of his extensive home with his three dark grey Great Danes. Nott Manor was way too big for just him but it was his own home now that his father wasn't there to taint the place with angry dark magic. It had gotten its former grandeur back which reminded him of his beloved mother, who had passed away when he was just ten years old.

He had started extensive renovations on his home, bringing it up to date and shed the gloomy darkness. Mostly he did it himself, because _of course_ his taste was exquisite but it was utopia to think that the women in his life wouldn't help him with the large project.

Whether he wanted their help or not.

Narcissa Malfoy was visiting almost daily now, bringing cloth samples and paint samples and often staying for both tea and dinner. He knew she was lonely in her own massive mansion and his refurbishment was a perfect project for her to tackle now that her son was happy with Hermione as she impatiently waited for grandchildren. Which she hinted at as much as she possibly could when around the two.

After the war and especially after his father had passed, she had just seamlessly interjected herself into his life and now he couldn't imagine life without her. She was the closest thing to a mother he had and she loved showering him with attention as well as Draco.

When he came out after the war, she had scoffed haughtily at his family's reaction to him being gay and had basically glossed the whole thing over with press. She even went as far as saying publicly that judging from the amounts of indecent proposals she had received from both male _and_ female members of the press, should have them all rinsing their mouths out with stink-sap if they tried to further slander her darling Theodore. The very pointed and perfected Malfoy-glare she'd then levelled at them had them cowering before her.

After that, the press about him was usually in his favour but that could also be too much. He was sick of being painted as a tragic hero from a dark family turned light and then gay. It was fucking bullshite all of it but the public, it seemed, ate it all raw.

He heard a distant bell that signalled that a floo visitor had arrived in the lounge. He turned around, whistled and the three dogs happily bounded after him towards their guest. He knew it was a friend and not a foe, the wards on his manor was extensive and both he, Draco and Harry had added to them. Blaise had also insisted on adding his own version of wards which basically made him a part of the Nott family when it came to his wards. Theo couldn't really be bothered to change it, Blaise would never exploit it… _Much._

He didn't get many random visitors at the manor, it was usually just his closest friends and Narcissa. None of the men he'd brought to his manor stayed long and he usually had no interest in inviting them back.

"Why, hello you beauties!" He could hear a familiar female voice cooing at his dogs who had bounded ahead of him. When he rounded the corner, he saw Hermione Granger laughing, sitting on the hearthrug with all three Great Danes strewn around her, licking her and clamouring for her attention. He chuckled at the sight, though the dogs were huge, they really wanted to be lapdogs if they could get away with it. He had two fully grown Great Danes, Max and Gus and a puppy he hadn't been able to resist at the shelter the last time he was there, Sophie.

It really was Hermione's fault that he had the dogs at all, she had introduced him to not only muggle technology, evident by the phone in his pocket and the television in the next room but also to other muggle concepts and he had been fascinated. When they'd visited the animal shelter for the first time, he had promptly taken in Max and Gus. He was so drawn to their imposing looks, their regal stance, the way they carried themselves a bit haughtily, which clashed perfectly with their more playful side and they looked positively ludicrous when they ran full pelt towards him out in the garden, huge paws, flappy ears and drool flying. He loved them dearly.

He crossed his arms but he couldn't keep the smile off his face as he spoke. "Hermione, you look absolutely ridiculous down there."

She just grinned at him. "Then come join us, silly! Who's a good boy, huh Max? And you're a good boy too Gus, yes you are, yes you are." She cooed at them while petting them happily.

He just shook his head in exasperation but sat down opposite her and crossed his legs none the less. Sophie crawled into his lap and he absentmindedly started petting her. "What can I do for you today my lady?"

"Actually,-" She huffed as she fought off Max's repeated attempts at licking her face. "-I came to invite you to my birthday. It's at the manor and of course Narcissa has turned it into this crazy huge society event because it is now my _birthday masquerade ball_." She drawled the last bit, very Malfoy-like, and he couldn't help but laugh when she rolled her eyes. "And it's Saturday next so I don't care what you're supposed to be doing. You're coming."

He grinned at her order. "Yes ma'am."

"Oh shush Theo."

A chime sounded from the kitchens and the dogs surged towards the door, little Sophie following as fast as her shorter legs would carry her. Hermione looked questioningly at him. "It's the food-chime. Missy has their food bowls ready in the kitchens."

"Ah, that makes sense." She made no move to get up from the floor but he stood up and sat on the large moss green sofa she was leaning against.

"So, what's the birthday-girl wearing to the ball?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Narcissa has it all planed out, I'm sure I'm going to look like a Christmas tree with tinsel. I've gotten a shimmering dark green dress with gold metal accents which leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination, Draco loves it of course, a gold and silver mask with black feathers and black and silver shoes. It's very over-the-top."

"Oh hush Hermione, you know you love it. Narcissa has fabulous taste." She smiled ruefully at him. "Those two shower you with adoration, as well they should."

She waved his compliment away. "Enough about me, what about you? What will the most eligible gay wizard in Britain wear to my ball?"

He rolled his eyes. "Will you please stop using that term?"

She shrugged and gave him a mischievous smirk. Very Malfoy-like. He would swear that she had some Slytherin-traits in her, or at least some long lost Slytherin relative. "It was in Witch Weekly again this year, _everyone_ knows you are the catch of a decade for some lucky guy."

He stayed silent, but actually he wanted to growl, he had hated the bad press but now he wasn't certain if he didn't hate the good press more. Of course, he liked the male attention that it garnered for him but he didn't care much to be some spectacle in the gossip rags.

He sniffed haughtily and she just grinned at him. Really, what was the point of have friends if they weren't at least a little bit scared of you? But with Hermione? _Fucking nothing._

Goddammit.

* * *

For once, he had relented and taken Sophie to Diagon Alley with him. She had been whiny and clingy all morning and he really needed to run a few errands. He knew he had a huge soft spot for his dogs. When they whined and gave him _those eyes_ , he was reduced to a cuddling teddy bear who would do absolutely anything for them. Which meant that he was now walking down Diagon Alley with her on a leash.

The street wasn't crowded at all, despite it being a Saturday. A few of the kids petted Sophie happily but some of the older witches and wizards fled from the panting excited puppy straining at her leash to lick and eat anything and everything around her.

He tried desperately to keep Sofie under control but it wasn't going too well. She was too excited and happy to be out and get petted by so many people. Why the hell he'd thought it was a good idea to bring her was baffling to him just then.

Up ahead, there was a figure of a rather handsome man and Theo instantly zoomed in on him. He was tall, a bit taller than himself, with short well-groomed dark brown hair and a groomed short beard gracing his strong jaw. His movements were controlled, his body looked strong and lean and Theo was very intrigued. He didn't recognize the man at all but he took in his features happily. He was wearing muggle jeans, a white button up and an opened grey tailored woollen coat. It suited him. He looked effortlessly elegant. His hair was artfully tousled and his beautiful deep brown eyes startled Theo as they focused on him suddenly.

He was drowning in those eyes, even from this far away. There was something in them that seemed to call to him.

A spark of something. Something _important_.

In his complete distraction he'd forgotten to keep a good enough hold on Sophie's leash and she bounded away from him, running directly towards the man who had captured Theo's interest. His heart stopped as Sophie started jumping up and down at him, trying to get into the man's coat pocket which was clearly holding something akin to treasure for her.

He stood rooted to the spot and almost choked when he saw the man crouching down on one knee and pulling out some sort of dried meat, which he happily shared with Sophie as he patted her and she begged for more. Only when the man looked up and gave him a penetrating heated look did it jolt him into action.

He walked briskly forward and apologized profusely. Well, as profusely as his rigid pureblood upbringing would allow him. "My apologies, I lost her leash for a moment. I hope she hasn't soiled your clothing." He knew he sounded like a pompous arse, but there was nothing for it. He didn't really know how to apologize without sounding like that.

He took that opportunity to let his eyes wander over the impressive form of the wizard. He was perfect and very much unknown to Theo, he needed to know this stranger's name so he could see him again. He didn't know if he was straight or not but something deep within him just _knew_ that he wasn't.

The stranger smiled widely, showing a set of fucking _perfect_ pearly white teeth. "It's no problem at all, she's a dear, isn't she."

Theo smiled at the compliment and took the leash to make sure that Sophia didn't run from him again. "She is, I'm very fond of her." He paused, unsure how to continue and he didn't _do_ unsure. It wasn't the Nott-way. A thought occurred to him, he ought to introduce himself. "If you find there is a problem with your clothing, please forward the cleaning bill to me at my house, I am Theodore Nott."

The man stood, he wasn't that much taller than him, just a couple of inches or so and he smelled heavenly. Theo inhaled surreptitiously and the scent of fresh greenery along with something elusive, maybe lemony and intrinsically _this man_ , assaulted his nostrils. It almost made him sway but he schooled his features into a mask of indifference, it was a defence mechanism and he knew that, but it felt safe. His emotions were running way too high for being emotional in public in broad daylight so he _needed_ that mask.

"Well, then I guess we aren't really strangers after all." The oh-so-beautiful man smiled genially and he found himself wanting to sample that full bottom lip. "I'm Neville Longbottom, we were in the same year at Hogwarts."

He stared. His mask slipped and his eyes widened comically. What the actual _fuck_? Neville _fucking_ Longbottom? The chubby unattractive Gryffindor had grown into this outstanding specimen of male perfection?

Neville just grinned at him and it made his heart pound in his ears and his knees fucking _weaken_. "I've seen you in those articles and I've wondered if we'd ever meet again. You've changed a lot too you know,-" He paused for effect and then lowered his voice as he leaned closer to him, giving Theo a quick onceover. "-and I like what I see." And then he winked at him. _Winked!_ Theo was gobsmacked and completely caught in those dark brown orbs. Was Neville actually flirting with him? And did his eyes actually _sparkle_ with gold? He blinked, trying to clear his befuddled mind but it just didn't seem to work.

Neville then crouched down and rubbed Sophie under her chin, stood up and smiled that beautiful smile of his. "I hope to see you around Theo." And the just walked away, leaving Theo standing in the middle of Diagon Alley, completely and utterly mind-fucked.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think!  
(And yes, I am working on the next chapter for The yoga instructor! :-D)**

 **HBSJ**


	2. Part 2

**Warnings: M-rating for a reason, language (lots of swearing), small hints at substance abuse and m/m slash smut.**

 **Disclaimer: I own sod all but the plot… unfortunately. But if she'd give up Neville and Theo I'd gladly take them off her hands :-D**

 **So here is part 2, enjoy!**

 **HBSJ**

* * *

 **Part 2**

Theo was left a hysterical mess in broad daylight in Diagon Alley. This most certainly was _not_ the Nott-way. What the fuck was this… this… fucking _flutter_!?

A Nott didn't bloody flutter or freak out or anything close to that but fucking hell, he was close.

He finished his errands of buying potions ingredients within minutes and flooed with Sophie to Draco's flat, desperate to tell _someone_. To talk to someone!

And of course they were fucking _cuddling_ when he arrived! He scoffed annoyed at them but they paid him no mind and just focused on the happily bouncing puppy in front of them. He rolled his eyes at the sickeningly happy couple. Well, he reasoned, at least they were dressed this time.

Hermione got up to get some snacks in the kitchen for Sophie who bounded after her, leaving Theo alone with Draco.

Draco frowned at him and drawled in a bored voice. "What the fucks happened to you? You're all frantic."

"Frantic is a fucking understatement mate! Neville fucking Longbottom is what's fucking happened!" He shouted and took deep gulps of air, trying to school his rather extreme reaction but it didn't work.

Draco merely raised an eyebrow at him and Theo launched into the brief explanation of meeting the Gryffindor in Diagon Alley, lingering on Neville's many attributes and the fucking shock it had been!

Theo's chest was heaving and Draco just chuckled at him. Theo narrowed his eyes. "Why the fuck are you laughing, it's not funny."

Draco levelled him with a penetrating gaze, that goddamn smirk still playing on his lips. "It's very funny actually, but I won't tell you why just yet."

"Well, now you're just being a fucking atrocious friend." Theo pouted and Draco chuckled again before he shouted for Hermione.

"Just a moment, I just have to send an important owl." And then she entered their living room with a smirk that could rival a Slytherin's. Theo narrowed his eyes at her, sensing something brewing in that massive brain of hers and he wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. "What are you up to?"

She just smiled sweetly at him. "Repaying the favour Theo. You'll see."

* * *

Neville walked away from Theo with a skip in his steps. In fact, he was almost giddy! He really wanted to jump up and down and shout from the rooftops. Theodore Nott had noticed him. _Actually_ noticed him. His secret crush of years and years and it had taken _so_ much effort not to just throttle him right there in Diagon Alley.

And now he really wanted to turn around, to see if Theo was watching him walk away. But that wasn't the _cool_ thing to do. And he really wanted to seem cool in front of Theo. His curiosity warred with his need to play it as cool as possible and his curiosity won as he turned a corner further down the street.

Theo was still there, looking directly at him with those fierce ice blue eyes and a pensive and somewhat puzzled look on his face. He kept the eye contact for the last three steps and his own cheek lifted in a half smile just before he rounded the corner and then Theo was gone from his vision.

He stopped just around the corner to calm his own erratic beating heart. It had been pounding a frantic tattoo from the moment he had spotted Theo walking towards him with that cute-as-hell oversized clumsy puppy. Not many people knew of his crush and for many years he'd tried to brush it off, saying that he wasn't really into him anymore, but he had been lying through his teeth.

After the war, he had gone back to finish his seventh year properly and to his surprise, so had his crush and his friends. Neville had spent most of his time with Hermione and Ginny, so they knew of his crush on the man. It was common knowledge among his friends that he was gay but he hadn't gone public like Theo and he admired him for it.

And Theo had looked _good_.

His brown softly curly hair was carefully styled and those piercing blue eyes framed by the longest dark lashes Neville had ever seen on anyone. He was cleanly shaven, which perfectly highlighted those very kissable sculpted lips. Dressed immaculately in tailored robes of the finest fabrics, they suited him to flawlessly and he looked every bit the aristocratic pureblood he was. Underneath his cloak, Neville had caught a glimpse of a dark grey button up, which matched the Great Dane puppy to perfection _of course_ , and dark blue tailored trousers. He could see Theo's strong thighs straining at the fabric and it was mesmerizing to watch his muscles move as he walked.

When he turned twenty, Neville had a very late growth spurt, making him tall and lean instead of average and chubby which meant that he often attracted attention from women and men alike. That was always rather flattering.

Neville was, on paper at least, every bit as pureblooded as Theo but he didn't feel like that. He hadn't had that kind of posh upbringing at all. He'd had his Gran and his great uncles and he'd been reasonably happy in spite of his parents' conditions but that was about it. At least he'd gotten the chance for justice during the war, it had helped him a lot just doing what his parents would have done in the same situation.

But seeing Theo's face absolutely burning with curiosity for _him_ made his blood sing and an involuntary smile was on his lips. He took a few moments to calm down before he apparated home to his town house in muggle London. It was hidden from the muggles like Grimauld Place, but it wasn't under the Fidelius charm, he just had some rather basic wards around the place.

In his lounge he had two owls waiting for him. The first was a letter from his Gran detailing her thrilling vacation in America where she knew the uncle of the president of MACUSA and had boasted about her brave grandson's effort in the Second Wizarding War. It always made him happy to hear that she was proud of him.

The second envelope was a rather subdued letter from Ginny. She had been forced to go back to the Burrow when things with her now ex-boyfriend Marcus Flint had become too physically and mentally rough. He shook his head sadly. Why this strong beautiful woman was so lost regarding men was beyond him. That she would ever be with anyone who would dare lay a hand on her. She shouldn't even be giving them the time of day, no matter how many galleons they had.

A third owl, which had just arrived, was from Hermione, an invitation along with a note.

 _Dearest Neville._

 _Come to my very fancy, stuffy and formal birthday ball please. It's on Saturday, a week from now.  
Oh, and Theo will be there by the way, so bring your A-game._

 _xox  
Hermione_

The fancy invitation to the masquerade ball was there too and he didn't know what to do with himself. He stood up. He sat down. He stood up again and started pacing. Did Hermione know that he'd seen Theo and actually _spoken_ to him today? Probably not. But then again, that witch knew almost everything. His body was filled with restless energy from the encounter and he needed an outlet, he needed a long run with some hard rock pounding punishingly in his ears.

He would answer the three women later, he needed that run _badly_ , his entire body felt charged with electrifying energy and he had to get rid of it. He changed quickly and donned his sweats, t-shirt and a hoodie, tucked in his earplugs and almost bolted for the door as the first thrumming lines of a bass guitar shattered his ears.

When he ran he didn't think, he didn't wonder or speculate. He just was. And it was the most wonderful feeling. He pushed his body hard and his feet pounced the sidewalks and gravel paths of London for fifteen gruelling miles.

After a stretch and a shower he collapsed happily on his sofa with a bowl of excellent Thai takeaway and answered the three closest women in his life. He chuckled to himself, he had tried to empty his mind of all thoughts regarding Theo during his run and now he found himself detailing the encounter in both letters to Hermione and Ginny.

And _gods_ , he wanted to see that man again.

* * *

There had been extensive articles about him in both the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly. For some godforsaken reason it was a big deal to the general wizarding public that he was gay, he was the sole male heir to the House of Nott and he was the only one who could further the line, which he wasn't sure was ever going to happen. Women in general didn't do much for him but he had never truly discarded the idea of sowing an heir. He found that he didn't really care either way.

But he had his dogs and they were as good as his children. They even slept in his suite of rooms at night. They each had over-the-top beds in the adjacent room to his bedroom but since he always left the door slightly open, he would end up with three massive dogs in his bed every morning.

It had scared a few of his night time companions away so he loved his dogs even more for that, because he usually never wanted to see those men again.

Some had deemed him the male version of a whore but that wasn't true according to Theo. He was a connoisseur of life itself and its many _many_ pleasures. And he bloody well _enjoyed_ those pleasures! And he didn't exactly keep it a secret either because he didn't give a fuck what people thought about him as long as those he deemed _his_ people knew the truth.

Now it was somewhat unsettling to know that Neville had read those articles about him. Had he heard the rumours too? If Neville truly was gay there was a very good chance that they'd been at the same clubs and bars without Theo noticing him at all. He frowned to himself. After seeing what he'd seen today, even fully clothed, it seemed rather farfetched that he wouldn't notice Neville in any room, sober or not.

* * *

Being a Hogwarts professor had its distinct advantages. He had access to the largest greenhouses in Britain to cultivate and grow what he wanted and he had plenty of assistance in the form of the eager or not-so-eager students of the school.

He usually spent the weekdays at Hogwarts and most of the weekends in London and he usually never ventured into Diagon Alley on a Saturday, he'd just really needed those new dragon-hide gloves and that specialized fertilizer he needed for his Mimbulus mimbletonia, which was thriving in the greenhouses at the school. It never ceased to be funny when they didn't believe him that it had a defence mechanism so it had covered at least eleven students in stink-sap so far this year. After he'd met Theo, he had tried to calm himself. To not worry, be cool and try to _not_ think about Hermione's birthday in just a few short days.

The problem now that he was back at Hogwarts was that he had _plenty_ of time to think.

Plants didn't require much talking, he just instructed his students and they usually did what he asked. There was a problem with a boisterous group of adventurous fifth year Gryffindors, who thought to dare each other to touch the huge Devil's Snare he was growing. That situation had required some action from him and a trip to the hospital wing for all of the now formerly bold students, but usually his classes were quiet, easy and nice.

Now he was going to Hermione's ball and bloody hell, it was doing his head in. The wondering. The jitters. And the excitement. Was something going to happen? And what exactly did he want to happen? Would Theo recognize him under a mask? He didn't even know Theo really. But he wanted to know him. Maybe that should be his goal for time being?

He nodded to himself and tried again to focus on the pruning of the Venomous Tentacula before it got the better of him, which it usually never did because he treated the plants well and that made them minutely attached to him. Well, as attached as magical plants could get anyway.

* * *

Fuck being goddamn level-headed!

Or bloody patient!

Theo had other fucking problems in his life right now! He had no fucking time for that bleeding whiny wanker who just showed up out of nowhere at his _job_ of all places! _Again!_ Theo had absolutely no patience for someone actually _begging_ him for a date when he'd said no more than once already. In full fucking public! Hermione sat behind her desk watching the exchange and laughing her cute little arse off at _his_ expense! He mouthed _traitor_ at her but it didn't help, she was literally shaking with silent mirth.

He rolled his eyes at the man in front of him. He had been a pity-fuck a month or so ago, he was cute enough but it was just not something Theo wanted to pursue further and now the man was actively following him more than once in different places but this time it was too fucking much he was trying to get to him _at his job!_

"But Theo honey,-" He stroked Theo's crossed arms in what he assumed was supposed to be a seductive way. "-we had such a good time together. Let me take you to dinner and let's have some more fun." The man, Alfred, whined. Well, he probably tried to seem casual and smooth with his winking and all, but that was _not_ the impression Theo was getting.

"No, I think not Alfred. It was a one-time thing. Let's not do it again."

"I say let's." The man was intolerable and Theo rolled his eyes. "How about this Saturday?"

"I'm busy. Now leave or I will have the guards escort you out. And do _not_ come back here." The man finally left with an annoyingly speculative look on his face and once he was out of earshot, Hermione's howls of laughter assaulted his ears and he scowled at her.

"And you should just shut the fuck up, you traitor." She laughed even harder at that.

He just waited for her to calm down and in the end, she wiped her eyes and tried to catch her breath. "You know Theo, you'll never find what you're searching for if you keep on pushing them away."

He shrugged. "Well that not a problem, I'm definitely not searching for that wanker."

She fixed him with a penetrating stare. "Then who are you searching for?"

An image of a tall beautiful man caressing his clumsy energetic puppy in Diagon Alley flashed before his eyes and he had to grit his teeth to get rid of it. This encounter with Alfred had just proved again what kind of a life he currently led and there wasn't room for brave and handsome Gryffindors with gold flecked eyes.

"I'm not searching for anything." He said both quietly and rather mutinously.

He didn't know if he was trying to convince her or himself.

* * *

 **I hope you like! Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Part 3

**Excessive situations**

 **Warnings: M-rating for a reason, language (lots of swearing), small hints at substance abuse and m/m slash smut.**

 **Disclaimer: I own sod all but the plot… unfortunately. But if she'd give up Neville and Theo I'd gladly take them off her hands :-D**

* * *

 **Part 3**

Theo was annoyed. And nervous. But mostly annoyed.

It was the day before Hermione's fancy ball at Malfoy Manor and he was pacing in his massive walk-in closet. And nothing! He had bloody nothing that was suitable. He couldn't for the life of him decide what he should wear. He sent his patronus off to one of his best friends, the man with the best style he knew.

Ten minutes later Blaise Zabini sat arrogantly on the padded recliner in his large walk-in closet, sneering at a set of colourful robes Theo was holding up. "Really?" Theo said incredulously and a bit forlorn. "Not that one either?"

"Oh please Theo. Saying no to that horror was just one of the many blessings I am bestowing on you this fine afternoon. You can be such a queen sometimes." Blaise frowned at him with a calculating expression. "And what's the big deal anyway? You're never this worked up over nothing more than a _ball._ We've been attending them since we could walk and you know the men will be fawning over you no matter what you'll be wearing."

He debated briefly if he should tell Blaise of his very brief and rather irrationally huge crush on Neville and before he knew it, he found himself launching into the full description of their meeting and why he was freaking out like this. "So you see, don't you? I have to look good, he's also a friend of Hermione's so he'll be there and I want to be myself but something about this man just fucks me up!"

Blaise raised a single eyebrow at his rant and started chuckling. "Wow, you _are_ fucked. He's a bloody Gryffindor war hero."

Theo rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes in frustration. "Shite, I know alright, just help me find something good!"

They spent the next hour tearing through the entire contents of Theo's closet before settling on a simple muggle designer tux. Black shiny shoes, black dress pants, a white button up, black bow tie and a tuxedo jacket in deep blue velvet with black silk lapels.

He was modelling the chosen outfit for Blaise when the Boy-who-meddled walked in as if he owned the place and deposited himself casually on the floor, using some of the discarded clothes as a pillow.

"Damn Theo, your arse looks spectacular in that getup. Who's it for?" Harry just grinned at him with a mischievous expression and folded hands on his stomach.

Theo frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked wearily. What was he up to now?

"Oh come on!" He ran a hand though his always unruly black hair. "You never choose what to wear in time, you always choose at the very last minute and then you arrive late to please your horde of followers, it's your thing. So I'm gonna ask again… Who's it for?" Those green eyes regarded him curiously and he wanted to curse the blasted _Saviour_ into oblivion for putting him on the spot, just like Blaise.

Speaking of Blaise, he had seemingly decided to get Harry up to speed. "Our Theo here, has a crush on someone. A Gryffindor war hero no less!" He guffawed in triumph and Theo stared daggers at him, blushing to the roots of his hair.

Harry just gaped. "No fucking way! Who?"

"Goddamn grown-ass men gossiping like little girls." Theo muttered but then he lifted his chin, daring Harry to mock him when he said clearly. "Neville Longbottom."

Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his chaotic fringe and he broke into a happy grin. "Really?" Theo narrowed his eyes at him, he was way too upbeat for his liking but he still nodded. "That's good Theo! Neville is an excellent man, much better than the trash you usually drag home."

"What?" Theo was flabbergasted. "You approve? You don't think he's too good for me? And is he even gay?" Those questions were the crucks of the matter really and the reasons for all of his nagging doubts.

Harry just grinned, lounging on the plush carpet on the floor. "Oh, Neville is very much gay, he just doesn't flaunt it to the world the way you do." He winked flirtatiously at him.

Theo had a sudden thought that he had to clear up immediately. "Have you fucked him Harry?"

Harry smirked for a moment before answering, making Theo's heart pound alarmingly in his chest. "I considered it briefly but no, he's one of my best friends, we don't do that."

"Oi!" Blaise interrupted crossly. "Then what the fuck are me and Theo?!" He looked indignant but they all knew that he was kidding.

The Boy-who-grinned and stretched like a feline on the floor. "Blaise, you know you're just one of my favourite boy toys." He winked. "And no, he's not too good for you Theo, you're just selling yourself way too short."

He sat down and rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes again. What the fuck was he doing anyway? What did he even want from Neville?

He had no idea if he could actually be in a real relationship. He didn't even know if it would work if he was in a relationship with anyone. He'd never tried it before and now it was all that was on his mind. Neville was on his mind _all the fucking time_ and before they met last week he hadn't given the man a single thought. He vaguely remembered him from their repeat seventh year after the war, but he'd been so deep in his own mess with his father then that he had only cared about himself and his closest mates.

He groaned and got up slowly. "Alright. This is the outfit, I'm not changing again." He divested himself of the immaculate tux and hung it neatly in his closet.

He gritted his teeth and tried to rid his mind of all thoughts of Neville. And it didn't bloody work. God-fucking-dammit.

Luckily he had Harry and Blaise to distract him from the lingering thoughts of Neville because Harry just grinned at him and shrugged as he removed his smoking jacket. "You did look _very_ _good_ in that Theo. I'd do you. Again." The three of them laughed.

* * *

Ginny was lounging on his couch looking supremely bored with her surroundings. Or maybe she was just bored with life really. It did seem a rather rootless existence to him. She was always bouncing around between boyfriends and the Burrow and every single time her relationships ended badly despite their always very promising start.

She was twirling her hair and watching his frantic search. "He owled me you know. Marcus. He wants to see me tonight."

He sighed and rolled his eyes at her as he rummaged through the bottom of his closet, trying to find something to wear to the ball the next day. "Gin, please don't, you know how that's going to turn out."

She huffed and crossed her arms defensively. "You don't know that."

He sat back on his haunches and pleaded with her. "Yes I do. And I really don't want you to go see him. Please stay away from him." He just wanted her safe and those men weren't treating her right, especially Marcus Flint. To Neville he seemed unstable somehow. Like there was a vicious streak to him hiding just below the deceitful polite veneer.

"I think I'll just go see what he wants, it can't hurt, now can it?" She grinned at him but he didn't share her enthusiasm, so he decided to change the topic to something safer. He'd never be able to convince her that she shouldn't go if she'd made up her mind.

"What is it with the contents of my closet anyway? I can't find my dress robes anywhere." He grumbled from the bottom of his formerly rather full closet. Most of its contents was now strewn around his bedroom.

She giggled. "Oh Neville! They're over there! You hung them up just as you let me in, silly."

"I did? What the hell?" He looked up and spotted his new-ish dress robes hanging neatly by the door. He sank down with his back onto the floor and closed his eyes. "I am such a mess Gin. That man addles my brain."

Ginny shrugged. "Well, I think that's just how it's supposed to be when you almost have a date with your long-time crush tomorrow."

"A date? It's not a date. If anything, I'll just see him in the centre of a throng of men, happy and fettered by at least a dozen men. I don't know, I don't think much will happen. But I still want to look my best just in case."

Ginny grinned. "Of course you will. Are you going to the barber too? Your beard is getting a bit on the wild-ish side."

"Yup, I have an appointment at eleven ten tomorrow. Do you wanna join me for brunch afterwards?" He was hoping she would, he wanted her to _not_ prioritize her bastard of an ex.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure, I might still be with Marcus then so I guess I'll just see you at the ball instead."

He sighed. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get her to prioritize something other than her current on-again-off-again man. He didn't know if anyone could stop that vicious cycle of hers if she didn't want to stop it herself. But he tried to be supportive and he gave her a small smile. "Alright then, I hope everything will turn out the way you want it to."

She gave him a smug smile. "I think it will, he's absolutely mad for me."

Neville thought that the mad-part was the key with Flint but he didn't say anything. Ginny started prattling about her dress for the ball and while he usually was very interested in what barely-there dress she was going to wear, but her mention of the ball instantly brought back his nerves of seeing Theo there and his mind started wandering.

What if…?

* * *

For once Theo arrived early to an event. That never happened because he wasn't usually excited for any of them. But he wasn't excited about this one either. He was just nervous? Or _something_. He cursed.

When the floo at Malfoy Manor whooshed and signalled his arrival, he was greeted by a glaringly empty entry hall. He spun around and realized that he'd probably put on his mask too early as well.

No one was there to greet him at all. No Malfoys and no house elves either. That seemed rather odd but when he checked the time, he could easily tell why and he wanted to kick himself. He was no less than thirty minutes early and no one going to a ball was ever that early.

Well, except him it would seem.

He walked up the stairs towards Draco's manor rooms grumbling to himself. He had been so jittery and on-edge when he was getting ready that he didn't even think about checking the time, he just went to the floo and was greeted by an almost empty house. Fucking great.

He arrived at the closed door of Draco's suite of room and he could hear female giggling inside. He knocked on the door impatiently. "If you two are fucking, then I'll interrupt in about five seconds." He counted the beats and on four the door was swung open by a grinning Draco.

Draco was beaming like a fool. "Theo!" He frowned. "You're early, what the fuck is wrong with you mate? You're never early."

He rolled his eyes at his friend. "Well, that's because all of these nervous fucking _feelings_ are doing my head bloody in! I couldn't stay at home, I was all jittery and restless and shite and I have this insane need to be near him. Fuck me, alright?! Is it always like this?"

Hermione came up to Draco and put her arms around his waist as she peaked out from behind him, they looked bloody picture perfect. The fuckers. "If it's right, then yes but just in the beginning. Afterwards you get more secure in your emotions around them." She cocked her head at him. "You really like him, don't you?"

He threw his hands up in exasperation. "Oh fuck my fucking life! How the hell am I supposed to know if I like him?! I felt like I was hit over and over by the goddamn Whomping Willow when I saw him and it bloody well hasn't gone away! I dream about him but I don't even fucking know him and today I just had this itching feeling that I had to get going." He sat down on the sofa with his head in his hands. "Bloody hell, I'm fucked."

"Too right you are." Draco grinned at him, earning a frown and a slap on his arm from Hermione.

"Be nice." She warned and walked forward before she pulled him into a hug. He almost wanted to make a joke and roll his eyes at her Gryffindor-ish behaviour but he didn't. Instead he just held her tightly to him. For once he _really_ needed that hug.

Draco just regarded him with one eyebrow raised and Theo flipped his friend the bird. Hermione drew back and smiled at him. "Relax Theo. Talk to Neville tonight. You really should. Don't hide yourself from him and scheme like _some_ Slytherins do."

"I do not!" Draco yelled indignantly from behind them and he and Hermione grinned at his indignation.

She rolled her eyes at Theo before turning back to Draco. "I didn't say you, darling." She winked and blew him a kiss. "Now go get dressed, I have to calm down Theo and you're no good at it." He was suitably mollified and winked back at her as he went back into his closet.

Theo couldn't not roll his eyes at the man. He was so completely whipped and still, he was bloody jealous of him. For fucks sake. Now he wanted to roll his eyes at himself.

Hermione sat on the sofa beside him. "Now Theo. Do I have to give you a calming draught or will talking be enough?"

He winced. "I don't want a calming draught, do you have liquor here by any chance?"

She smiled a knowing smile. "We do, but I'm not giving you any of it. I know you're nervous, so was I when I went out on a limb for Draco. That's what it's like at first. You can never know what the other thinks but you can put yourself out there and hope that the feelings are reciprocated. Or that they have the possibility of being reciprocated."

He scoffed. "But I have absolutely no idea what I'm feeling. I'm all over the place."

She smiled, understanding his poor attempt at derision to a tee. "Well, okay, let's look at it from a different angle. What do you want to happen?" She was so patient and sweet with him, he really loved having her as one of his closest friends. It was damn lucky for him, especially in this situation. She was so understanding and kind.

Nothing like his mates. Draco, Harry and Blaise would have just kitted him out with lots of firewhiskey and sent him on his merry way. Now that he thought about it, wasn't that how he 'helped' Draco with Hermione?

Well, it worked out perfectly, didn't it? Maybe he ought to get plastered too? But that would be somewhat counter-productive to his cause, wouldn't it? He didn't fucking know up from down anymore.

He thought about her question, what did he want to happen with Neville? He wanted the man in his bed and very much naked if possible. That much was obvious to him but he wanted more too. He wanted him to be his date to Hermione's birthday masquerade and he wanted to get to know him because he didn't know anything about Neville at all other than the obvious bits from their school days and the war. And he didn't want to fuck random men anymore. He'd been teetering in that direction for a long time now but seeing Neville had just pushed him over the edge somehow.

He nodded to himself, coming to an obvious conclusion. "I want to date him. I want to get to know him."

"Then that's what you should go for. Ask him out on a date." She smiled at him as though it was the easiest thing in the world while his stomach was all bungled up in knots.

For the first time in his life, he was completely out his of depth. How the bloody hell did _anybody_ go about asking a stranger out on a date?

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **And if you like this fic, don't forget to check out all of my other (mainly Dramione) fics!**

 **HBSJ**


	4. Part 4

**Excessive situations**

 **Warnings: M-rating for a reason, language (lots of swearing), small hints at substance abuse and m/m slash smut.**

 **Disclaimer: I own sod all but the plot… unfortunately. But if she'd give up Neville and Theo I'd gladly take them off her hands :-D**

* * *

 **Part 4**

Neville arrived alone at the apparition point of the Malfoy Manor gardens. He could see a couple walking up the steps towards the music. The massive double doors were thrown wide open and he spotted the tell-tale blond hair of the Malfoy's in the entry hall.

He took a deep breath and walked towards the house.

He had spent at least thirty minutes wearing a hole in his carpet at home before leaving. He had been ready way too early but he'd tried to calm himself. Unfortunately, his favourite way of getting pent up energy released wasn't optional because he was dressed to the nines with his dress robes, cologne, beard oil and all. Not exactly running gear.

So, instead he'd walked, and walked, and walked around his house. Worrying and wondering about the night ahead of him. Wondering what was going to happen at the ball and worrying about it too. He didn't know Theo at all, but Harry and Hermione had told him bits and pieces here and there and nothing he'd heard had changed the fact that he still got flutters in his stomach every time he merely thought of Theo.

He'd dated other men, sure. He'd never actually thought that anything would come out of his teenage infatuation so he'd decided to move on. He had mostly been dating muggles so none of his daliances ever reached wizarding publications. It had come naturally for him really. He lived in a muggle neighbourhood, he shopped in his local grocery store and he ran on muggle streets and park paths. But now that there was a possibility of his crush becoming more than just that, it had him all on edge.

He took a deep breath. It didn't help and he furrowed his brows so he decided to try again. After about ten deep breaths, it started to have some semblance of effect on him. That was, until he reached the entry hall and saw Hermione standing with Malfoy and his mother. He wasn't sure if it would ever feel normal for him to call him Draco, though both he and Hermione had asked him to do so more than once.

They were all impeccably dressed and wearing elaborate and luxurious yet surprisingly subtle masks, which of course matched their outfits to absolute perfection. It was a long cry from his plain black domino mask and he suddenly felt very underdressed. He greeted the three amicably, promising Malfoy solemnly that he would dance with Hermione to keep the wolves off his witch.

As he entered the over-crowded ballroom, he wondered for the umpteenth time how Theo would look when he felt a tremor run down the length of his spine.

He froze.

That was soon. Almost too soon.

He looked around, trying not to look too weird in the process but probably failing epically. Luckily Ginny came to his rescue. She was dressed to slay every man in her immediate vicinity in a spectacular golden gown that was only holding up with the tiniest of spaghetti-straps. She gave him a strained smile and held out her hand. "Dance with me?"

He took her hand and gave it a gentlemanly kiss accompanied by a small bow. "Of course my beautiful friend." He led her onto the dancefloor trying hard to ignore his very much alive sixth sense that was absolutely sure that he was being watched by a hawk... or a snake.

He tried to shake that feeling off along with the need to keep his wand out and be battle-ready in a crowd as large as this. It was a stubborn instinct that lingered from the war and it was hard to hide it behind his proper ballroom demeanour.

He focused on the good things, the end of the war, the important and gratifying work he was doing with his plants trying to cure or at least alleviate the symptoms of prolonged torture and Theo, lingering in his minds eye on Theo's many desirable attributes

It helped. He and Ginny twirled around the dancefloor laughing. She told him some rather bawdy jokes about Charlie and George and slowly the tension seeped out of Neville and he started to enjoy himself. He also decided not to ruin both his and Ginny's mood by bringing up her evening with Flint because if she didn't bring it up herself then it probably hadn't gone well.

When he released Ginny to dance with Dean Thomas, he danced twice with Hermione and then made a beeline to the massive bar. It took up at least two thirds of a wall of the huge ballroom. He could feel that tension rising within him again and he needed a drink… Or five.

Finally, with his second firewhiskey in his hands, he leaned against the bar and took the time to actually look around the room, he gave himself leave to take in the entire place and it was magnificent.

Narcissa, as she insisted that he call her, had spared no expense for Hermione's birthday and he couldn't help but smile. Despite everyone's misgivings about how Narcissa would take the relationship between Hermione and her son, she had welcomed her into her family with open arms and an open mind. This ball was only one of many proofs to that.

The ballroom was gilded from ceiling to floor and there were mirrors were placed all around the walls where there weren't doors to other rooms or exits to the garden. The room was decorated with gilded candelabras with white and pale rose-coloured flowers accenting the gold effect and the simplicity of it made the effect all the greater. And everyone were wearing masks more beautiful than the person standing next to them.

A male waiter came over to him with a smile. "Need a refill handsome?"

He shook his head. "Thanks but no, I'm good." He smiled and held up his drink to show the waiter.

The waiter blew him an air-kiss with a flirtatious wink. "You can call for me anytime tonight, honey." Before he shimmied away to wait on the other guests at the long bar.

Neville sighed. He'd had so many propositions from random men and women in the last few years that he honestly didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't feel that different from when he was younger. He was still unsure of himself sometimes and he could still be awkward as hell.

He took a deep breath again and steeled himself. There had to be at least five hundred people at the ball and everyone was wearing masks.

How on earth was he supposed to find Theo?

* * *

Theo was getting sick of his hang-arounds and he was getting close to turning a bit moody. He had spotted Neville early on dancing with the Weasley daughter and decided that it was way too early to approach him. Since then he'd lost him in the crowd and since then he'd tried to keep a diligent lookout for Neville for two bloody hours and he had been absolutely nowhere in sight.

Now he was frustrated with himself for not doing something when he'd seen him, but it had been much too soon and much too much for him just then. His heart had pounded a much too frantic tattoo in his chest.

He decided to ditch the mindless men around him and he went out to the balcony that was overlooking the spectacular Malfoy Gardens. There was a group of friends laughing a while away and he decided to ignore them, he didn't know any of them. A vulgar joke was told and they roared with laughter.

He was looking out over the gardens when he heard a vaguely familiar voice yell. "Oi! Neville! Where are you going?! Come have a smoke!" He turned to see a redhead, it must be another Weasley, who was currently finishing rolling up a joint.

In disbelief, Theo watched Neville walk over to the group out of the corner of his eyes "Oh come off it Ron, you know I don't smoke shite like that!"

Theo gulped. By gods, he was still so handsome. Even better looking than when they met in Diagon Alley. He was wearing perfectly cut dress robes that accentuated that fine physique of his. Theo's heart pounded out of his chest, he was surprised that it wasn't actually visible.

He could hear Neville keep on speaking to the group. "Where did you get that anyway? Isn't it a muggle thing? I certainly don't grow that."

He could hear a self-satisfied chuckle and someone inhaling smoke. "Yeah, it is. Want some?"

"No thanks." There was a lull in the conversation before Neville exclaimed. "Well, stop blowing it in my face then, you wanker!" The group laughed and Theo could feel his temper rising as they were laughing at Neville's expense but it seemed that Neville had the situation fully in hand.

Neville's tone was cold as ice. "Well Ron, I had hoped to talk to you about something important but I can see that that's clearly a lost cause now. How you all received an invitation to this ball is beyond me." And he turned his back on the gaping group and walked directly down the steps and disappeared within minutes in the lush gardens.

Theo had to scramble to keep up with him and not lose him in the crowds again.

When he finally caught up, Neville was standing in front of the Malfoy waterfall. There was a large-ish stream going around the manor. The previous generations of Malfoys had ensured that the water was being oxygenated but with Narcissa being Narcissa, she had expanded on that idea and turned a small pebble-drop into a large picturesque waterfall.

He walked beside Neville with deliberate strides and, somehow knowing it was him, Neville spoke quietly. "Sorry about that. I don't usually speak to my friends like that but he had it coming. His sister is in some sort of trouble."

Theo snorted. "I'm sure he did, Weasley was always an annoying wanker. I think you showed great restraint if you ask me. Also, doesn't he have like ten brothers? Go to one of them."

Neville sighed heavily. "Maybe George can help." Theo was waiting and then Neville muttered something to himself that sounded a lot like _here goes nothing_ , but he couldn't be certain. He turned towards him with a determined look on his face but then he didn't say anything more and he didn't move. Neville's fists were clenched and his entire body was taut and seemingly ready to strike.

For once, Theo felt intimidated by a man. If he wasn't so nervous, he would have scoffed derisively at their larger-than-life romantic surroundings. "I… uhm…" Theo tried to draw in a shaky breath and swallow but it didn't really work. "I don't know how to do something like this."

The look in Neville's eyes felt like they seared his insides. He felt so out of his depth, so insecure as he'd never felt before. It was a strange and foreign feeling and he didn't know what to do with himself. Neville still hadn't said a word and he wanted to squirm. But he never squirmed, a Nott did _not_ squirm so he forcibly held himself rigidly still. It was somewhat of a struggle and he was certain that his mask slipped every now and then. Being this close to Neville could do that.

Neville searched his face for something. It seemed to take forever.

Suddenly his face broke into a half smile and Theo's heart stuttered. This man was just so… perfect. Fucking perfect. Go fucking figure. Within no more than a couple of weeks, he'd been turned from a self-satisfied arrogant playboy to this quivering mess. By the gods he hoped that this was something more than nothing.

"Theo." His voice was hoarse and he fucking loved hearing his name on Neville's lips. Neville caught his chin between his thumb and forefinger and a slight tremble creeped it's way up his spine. "You found me." His voice was soft and wondrous.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Of course I did, how could I not, I…" Theo's inelegant words were muffled by the lips capturing his own and his mind went fucking blank. It was better than he could ever have imagined. It was like floating, falling and flying all at once and it was making him feel slightly dizzy.

He let out a small sigh against those lush lips and Neville answered with a growl laced with need. Theo took a step closer until they were flush up against each other and his mind went blank. He was nothing but aching feeling and trembling limbs focused on the man in front of him.

Their first kiss wasn't deep or long or anything like that, but it was an earth-shattering experience for Theo. He couldn't go back now, back to playing the field like a Quidditch chaser always looking for the next goal. The kiss was like breathing clear air for the first time in his life and he relished it.

His mind was reeling and his body felt weak from sheer emotion, feelings that were so foreign to him. Those feelings scared the shite out of him and he didn't know what to do. He knew, at the very fucking least, that he didn't want to leave Neville just standing there now that he'd finally found him. So he stayed and tried to get a grip on himself, to stop himself from falling into an ungraceful heap on the gravel path.

But of course, his man helped him, even without knowing it. Neville brought one hand to cup his cheek and the other snaked around his waist, trapping him tightly to Neville and he didn't mind one fucking bit. In return, he wound his arms around Neville's waist as well, holding him as close as their clothes would allow. This felt divine and unreal. And now he wasn't afraid of crumbling. At least not at that particular moment.

He was still sampling those exquisite lips and he wanted more, he needed more of his man. Preferably without clothing on.

Their kissing slowed naturally and when Neville pulled back to look at him, he had the most adorable sheepish expression on his face. "Uhm, hi." He gave him a timid smile.

"Hello there." Theo didn't really know what to say, so for once he tried to be honest. It was hard, he didn't know how Neville would take this. "I want to date you." He had blurted it out so he gathered his non-existing courage and just continued. "Would you please go on a date with me?" He searched Neville's face for clues but he didn't have to search for long.

Neville's face broke into a happy grin, lighting up his eyes in the most glorious way. "Hell yes, Theo. I'll date you, I want to get to know you, to _really_ know you." And Neville kissed him again, this time deepening it immediately and he was sold.

Out.

Done.

Head over fucking heels.

But they couldn't spend all evening snogging, because obviously he wasn't going to get Neville naked in the Malfoy Manor gardens. Which he very much wanted to. Or needed to? Never mind, it was the same fucking thing. Neville naked was a top priority, only topped by his desire to make Neville come back to his bed over and over, as opposed to those boy-toys he'd been dragging home for years.

He broke the kiss with a huge and very non-Nott-like grin. "Let's go to my place?" Neville nodded eagerly and kissed him a couple of times before he broke the kiss again. "But first, I have to kiss Hermione's cheek and thank her for the help. She helped me, you know,-" He grinned stupidly. "-just like I helped her with Draco."

Neville grinned right back. "She sent me the invitation with a note specifically saying that you'd be here."

Theo scoffed. "What a conniving little bitch." The affection in his voice was unmistakable and Neville only chuckled. That sound did spectacular things to his body.

He left Neville at the entrance to the ballroom and wound his way through the throng of people with difficulty. He didn't recognize anyone, he just tried to go in the direction the thought he would find Hermione but he didn't really pay attention to his surroundings. He was in a Neville-induced haze.

It turned out to be a mistake to walk away from Neville, even if it was just for five minutes.

He was close to one of the elaborate gilded doors and something caught him around the middle, trapping his arms to his side and yanking him swiftly though the doors and down the corridor.

He yelped in surprise and fumbled for his wand as he was dragged through the halls of the manor but it was nowhere to be found, his captor had summoned his wand and Theo was almost defenceless. He watched helplessly as the magnificent doors to the ballroom close behind him with no one coming to look for him.

He knew his way around the manor, but his captor didn't. He kept mumbling something about the floo. Theo chose to not inform him that they were going in the entirely wrong direction. Only one floo would be open for non-Malfoy family that evening and it sure as hell wasn't in this part of the house. Malfoy Manor could be a maze for those who didn't know their way around.

So he did the only sensible thing. He cursed, yelled and screamed bloody murder all the way, hoping to fuck that someone could hear him.

Someone.

Anyone?!

* * *

 **So, there will be no apologies for the cliffy… (Evil cackle!) Stay tuned for the last chapter next week!**

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	5. Part 5

**Excessive situations**

 **Warnings: M-rating for a reason, language (lots of swearing), small hints at substance abuse and m/m slash smut.**

 **Disclaimer: I own sod all but the plot… unfortunately. But if she'd give up Neville and Theo I'd gladly take them off her hands :-D**

 **This is the end of this small fic and thank you so much for all of your favs, follows and comments! **I hope you enjoy the end and please let me know what you think about it! And please be as nice as possible because this is my first ever try at writing slash smut.****

 ** **HBSJ****

* * *

 **Part 5**

"Have you fucking lost it?! You motherfucker! I will fucking bury you in lawsuits and have you sent to fucking Azkaban!" Theo yelled and cursed at his captor as he was dragged to his feet and a wand was shoved roughly into his back, trying desperately to get someone to pay attention to his situation amidst the loud music emanating from the ballroom.

The voice of the person tugging him along was sing-song-y, or trying to be. "Oh no no no no no, I found you now. You're mine." The man pulled him further down the long corridor. He caught a glimpse of the man's face and he recognized that face.

He was instantly filled with more anger coupled with a distinct annoyance and exasperation. "Alfred?! What the actual fuck?!" He stopped walking mid-step. "Fuck this shite! I am _not_ going anywhere with you, you goddamn stalker!"

The man looked positively manic and his eyes roved hungrily over Theo's body. That look in his eyes sort of made him want to cover up, despite the fact that he was fully dressed. "Come on Theo, let's go enjoy ourselves somewhere more private. We're in love and I want to make you come." Alfred was whiny but he had this odd glint in his eyes. It was disconcerting and somewhat disgusting.

He yanked his arm out of Alfred's grip and crossed them. "Are you fucking kidding me? You're doing this for a fucking shag?!"

He looked unrepentant and pouty now. "We had such fun and I want a repeat." He pouted and then his face lit up. "Many repeats!" He seemed pensive for a moment before his face lit up again. "And I love your dogs by the way!"

Theo rolled his eyes. This dude was obviously off his fucking rocker. "Well, I _don't_ want to shag you. I'm taken. And don't you fucking dare talk about my dogs!"

Alfred smirked, that glint still evident in his eyes. "I call bullshite, you're always single." He tried that silky thing again and it just didn't work. Theo shook his head, he couldn't seem to get through to the fucking batty stalker!

A forceful voice filled with rage sounded rather close to them. "Get your filthy hands off him." Theo almost felt like whimpering.

Alfred raised his chin defiantly and grabbed hold of Theo's arm, shoving his wand deeper into Theo's back. It hurt and he kind of wanted to wince but he didn't, because there was Neville.

His face half hidden in shadow and his body, hard and unyielding, in all his glory and Theo just wanted to be near him. "What's it to you?" Alfred's annoying voice pierced his pleasant thoughts.

"That's my man you're manhandling there." A thrill went through his body at Neville's possessive words and settled right in his groin. Damn right he was Neville's.

"Excuse me?" Alfreds voice rose to a squeaky pitch and his eyes went wide when he saw who it was. It may be that Neville hadn't been as much in the press as he had, but that didn't mean that Neville hadn't had loads of articles written about him too.

A hero.

The one who decapitated You-Know-Who's snake. The one who spoke against the Dark Lord at the Battle of Hogwarts when no-one else did. The one who could have been in Harry's shoes. A brave man who fought for what he believed in.

A fucking true bred and born _hero_.

How the hell Theo hadn't been able to see Neville's allure before they met again in Diagon Alley was beyond him. He had probably just been selfish and deliberately shut his eyes in the face of anything leading to something more than a quick shag. He briefly considered the possibility that he hadn't thought himself deserving of someone like Neville. But that mistake was long gone, now he had eyes for no man but Neville.

"You heard me. _My_ man. Now let him the fuck go." Neville hadn't once raised his voice but that only made the command in the timbre of his voice even more sexy. Theo was positively trembling with need for _his_ man. For Neville.

And Neville, of course, did the sensible thing. Without moving, he just said clearly, "Expecto Patronum" and a beautiful luminescent feline-esque animal emerged from the tip of his wand. The patronus paused in front of him, floating gracefully in mid-air and waiting for instruction. "Please go get Harry Potter, I think we need an auror for this bit." The patronus nodded once and then disappeared down the hall.

Alfred stood completely struck dumb, gawking at the place where the patronus had turned from the hall and Neville chuckled darkly. "Now, stop this silly game and let go of Theo." Theo almost moaned out loud at the shiver that kisses its way down his spine. He needed to get away from Alfred and out of this party with his man and just lock down their bedroom for days on end. Wait… _Their_ bedroom?

However, it would seem that the man in question wasn't in as much of a hurry. Neville just stood there, twirling his wand in a rather threatening manner and glaring at Alfred.

Alfred shifted awkwardly and tried to tow Theo with him but Theo refused to move and just shook his head. "Fuck this shite, I'm not going anywhere with you, you need to be in St. Mungos."

Alfred looked triumphant, the manic glint was back. "So you _do_ care about me. Will you visit me and kiss me and bring me flowers and chocolate?"

Theo frowned at the man's delusional thoughts. "Fuck no! You can rot up in there for all I care! Just let me the fuck go, you fucking wanker!"

Alfred looked mulish and defiant. "No."

Neville, who had been quiet until that point, merely shook his head as he sighed. He raised his wand. "Accio wands." Both wands flew from Alfred into Neville's hand and Alfred just looked shocked. Theo grinned as he took one step away from his captor and towards Neville.

I would seem that underestimating Alfred was also a mistake.

Alfred lunged at Theo with a crazed expression on his face, a sharp knife in his hand poised to hit Theo squarely in the chest. "If _I_ can't have you, no one will!"

At that moment, that chaotic, over-the-top and completely insane moment, the Boy-who-just- _loved_ -being-a-hero chose to make his appearance. Theo almost wanted to roll his eyes, if he wasn't so scared for his life. Alfred was a fucking nutter!

Theo kept on moving away from his attacker and Harry, with ever the fast auror-reflexes, pulled out his wand and had Alfred bound tightly and silenced before he even hit the floor. Neville explained what had happened in very few sentences while he pulled Theo to him.

Harry's voice was authoritative when he spoke, something Theo wasn't used to him being when it was just the four of them messing about. "You are under arrest for attempted kidnapping and assault with intent to kill. Anything you have so say, you can say to the interviewing auror when you arrive at the ministry. I don't want to hear it."

Harry then tapped a small chain around his wrist with his wand and spoke to it. "I have someone who needs to be picked up for the charge I've just read." His chain answered in a deep voice Theo didn't recognize. "We cannot enter Malfoy Manor by apparition."

Harry sighed deeply and tapped his chain again. "Fine, I'll get him to you then." He looked up to see him and Neville locked in a tight embrace and smiled. "Good, I'm happy for you both. Just don't fuck it up, alright?"

* * *

They stumbled out of the floo together, neither wanted to let go of the other. Harry had told them that they both needed to come in to the ministry the following day to tell their side of the story and that Harry would be there from around ten.

Right now that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the two of them and getting to a bed as fast as possible. They clutched each other instantly and Theo divested him of his cloak at the same time as their lips clashed. It wasn't gentle or pretty, but it was perfect.

A rumbling in the floor pulled Neville out of the bubble that was Theo's lips on his own and their hands roving over the other's form. He frowned. It seemed to come ever closer but Theo didn't react to it at all. When he pulled away however, Theo did react with a pout. Neville felt breathless but happy. "What… What is that?"

Theo listened for a moment and then broke out into a grin. "That is my babies." As he trailed off, no less than three grey Great Danes came bounding around the corner, tongues out and ears flapping. He couldn't stop his laugh at the sight.

He and Theo was then promptly assaulted by the three happiest dogs he'd ever met. They wanted cuddles and lots of them. For some reason, it felt completely natural to him to sit down on the floor next to Theo and cuddle the two mammoth dogs and the smaller puppy. He didn't know how long they spent there but when Theo started cuddling him too, they needed to go somewhere a bit more private.

Theo grinned as he called his house elf to take care of the dogs. They stood and looked at each other. The need was still there, the desire to claim was still there.

Before Neville could say anything, he was pulled along endless corridors and hallways until, finally, he was unceremoniously shoved on his back on a luscious bed. Theo followed him down and he felt that delicious bodyweight on him as he kissed, licked, touched and sucked anywhere he could reach on Theo.

Theo mirrored his actions and when he licked and lightly sucked a particularly susceptible spot on Neville's neck, he arched up in surprise and lust. It set his blood on fire.

He could feel his own steel hard cock, desperately in need of release and Theo had started rutting slowly against him just to create some sort of friction. Neville gasped at the feeling. "Off." Theo looked questioningly at him. "Clothes. Off." His voice was breathy and needy and Theo's answering smirk had his body in overdrive.

He may have fantasized about this but nothing could compare to the real thing. To have Theo right here. He was sure his eyes were absolutely burning as he watched Theo slowly stand up and remove his clothing. Neville sat on the edge of the bed and he couldn't not bite his lip as he watched the most seductive man he'd ever seen, strip for him.

When Theo reached his boxers, Neville stopped him with a crooked smile. "I want to do the last part." Theo bit his lower lip as Neville tugged him closer with a single finger in the wristband of his boxers.

* * *

Neville started dotting Theo's stomach with kisses and light nips, making Theo jump every time he nipped. "Hmm, so sensitive Theo." Neville's voice was rough and dark and looked up at him just as he licked down his happy trail. "I wonder,-" He continued in the same insanely seductive voice. "-are you as sensitive if I remove this last little piece of clothing?"

Theo wanted to scream, shout, moan, shudder, gasp and everything else all at once! This man… This perfect man was currently on a path down to his straining hard… His suddenly mind went blank!

Neville had licked his dripping head experimentally outside his boxers and he wasn't sure if he was going to last. It was too much and not nearly enough.

A tremor rocked through him, tearing up everything in its path. He was reduced to nothing but a quivering mess at Neville's tentative exploration and spectacular ministrations. He moaned loudly and Neville chuckled just as he pulled down Theo's boxers and his cock sprang free of its confinement, leaking and pulsing with want.

Neville looked up at him, down at his cock and up again. Then he deliberately licked his lips ever so slowly before, still keeping his eyes locked on Theo's, he took his cock in his mouth to the base in one swift movement. He didn't have time to wonder about the fact that he was completely naked and Neville was still fully dressed. He didn't have time to undress Neville as he'd wanted to. He was cut off and it was fucking _glorious_!

Theo groaned loudly in pure and unadulterated pleasure. Neville kept him there, holding on to his hips and neither of them moved. Neville swallowed and the part of his cock lodged deep in his throat was given a delicious squeeze. He jumped and Neville smirked. Well, it looked like it was supposed to be a smirk but he couldn't be sure as his throbbing cock was still nestled inside that spectacular mouth.

Neville then moved his tongue experimentally and Theo saw stars!

Both his hands automatically found their way to Neville's hair, clenching tight as looking for an anchor in this maddening storm. He started cussing and moaning when Neville finally started moving, his beard tickling the tender flesh around the base of his cock. His soft, wet, velvety mouth sucking him as if both their lives depended on it. And it did.

For fucks sake, it did.

He never wanted Neville to stop, he _needed_ Neville to never stop.

Neville took his length again and again fully into that spectacular mouth of his and he couldn't think at all. It was as if a spell had been cast on him and he was trapped. He _wanted_ to be trapped. In fact, he wanted nothing more.

He could feel the heat gathering, curling deep within his core and he gritted his teeth, groaning and shivering every time Neville took him into that slippery succulent mouth of his. He increased the speed and Theo was nothing more than a willing passenger at this stage.

Neville's hands had been on his hips this entire time, guiding him. Now both hands left his hips and he felt bereft somehow.

But when one hand was cupping his scrotum and slowly rolling his balls a moment later and the other lightly pinched his nipple it suddenly became too much and his world abruptly imploded.

He came violently, grunting and stuttering, the heat tearing through him like fiendfyre and he shuddered as the last of his drops were deposited into Neville's waiting, luscious and joyful mouth.

Neville licked his lips happily as Theo slowly unclenched his hands from his hair and slid his softening length out of his mouth. Neville was licking and kissing his cock all the while and he shivered. It was just so natural being with Neville. He made it effortless and easy.

Neville pulled him down to the bed and Theo had had enough of a fully dressed man in his bed. He started fumbling with Neville's shirt and Neville caught up quickly, he shrugged out of his shirt and he groaned when Theo lightly bit his shoulder while unzipping his pants.

Neither of them spoke, they were too engrossed with each other. When Neville finally was close to naked, Theo decided to pay homage to the body before him, because what a body!

Neville was lean and hard, slightly tanned and his happy trail beckoned Theo down to treasure that lay beneath his boxers. But he schooled himself. He had to be patient. He had to draw out the pleasure for Neville. He wanted Neville to tremble and pant. That would be an exquisite sight.

So Theo took his time lathering Neville with kisses, paying particular attention to his mouth and nipples. He had him writhing in minutes but Theo was unrelenting in his sensory assault and the sounds escaping Neville was only spurring him further on.

When Theo sucked a particularly susceptible spot at the base of Neville's neck, his entire body arched in pleasure and Theo reckoned it might be time to pay attention to his man's epic cock barely hiding beneath those boxers.

It took him a moment to get them off and Neville's cock sprang free of its confinement. It was a fine cock. Long, thick, pink and glistening at the tip. Theo ran his fingers gently up and down the shaft and Neville trembled violently.

"Please." Neville was panting. "Please Theo, suck me, fuck me, let me fuck you, anything. Just… Please."

Theo tightened his grip ever so slightly and Neville moaned in pleasure. He leaned up to kiss him. "Your wish is my command. As if I could ever deny you anything."

Theo tentatively licked the slicked head of Neville's pulsing cock, swirling his tongue around the head, eager to please his man and Neville jumped with gritted teeth. "Theo…" Neville's voice was breathy and he relished having his hero that incoherent and that desperate for him.

He contemplated briefly fucking Neville but it could wait, they had time and he wanted to feel that massive cock deep within him, a feeling he hadn't had in the longest time.

So he whispered a little spell to clean his own arse, conjured lots of lube and lathered Neville's cock with both his hands. He administered lube to his own puckered hole and Neville's head shot up. "No, Theo I,-" Theo sat up quickly and impaled himself on the erect member pulsing and waiting for him.

Neville hissed and threw his head back into the pillows when he was fully straddled. "-oh gods Theo, fuck!"

Theo's eyes almost rolled back in his own head when Neville was deep within him, connected to the most intimate parts of him. Neville wiggled a bit and he moaned as the small action nudged his prostate.

"Gods Theo, you are so fucking tight, I can't even…" Theo knew his arse was tight, he'd only ever been fucked by three or four men in his life. Usually it was him doing the fucking but it was different with Neville, it felt different. With Neville he could easily do both. He _wanted_ both.

And then he started to move and they both groaned loudly. Every time he came down, his entire body sang with pleasure as Neville connected with his prostate and Neville, the perfect man that he was, had one hand clenched on Theo's hip and the other around his cock, lathered with lube and stroking in tandem with Theo's thrusts.

It was fucking amazing.

Theo had never felt this during sex. _Never._

It was both blinding and eye opening at the same time. He shuddered and moaned as their movement became more frantic and needy. As Neville was pounding into him from below, Theo crouched down to kiss him.

It wasn't a pretty or clean sexual experience. In fact, sweat was coating both of them and the room was filled with grunts, moans, oaths and the sounds of skin slapping together in evermore frantic movements.

Neither of them lasted long.

Theo was too stimulated, overly stimulated by the hand stroking him and the thick cock buried in him to the hilt over and over again. "Neville…-" He panted. "-fuck! I'm coming! I'm fucking coming!"

Neville gritted his teeth and grunted low and deep. "Come with me Theo."

Theo couldn't hold it any longer. Those words destroyed his self-control. The pleasure tore through his every nerve ending and his seed spurted onto Neville's tightened wash board stomach. It made him clench his arse and Neville's eyes widened for a fraction before his entire body seized up and Theo could feel his seed shoot deep within him.

They both jerked and shuddered as they came down from their peaks and when they finally came back to themselves in a heap of flesh, they were both panting and grinning. Theo climbed off and soon they were cuddling in their post-coital bliss, naked and sated for now.

He then rounded on Neville, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. "You are amazing, did you know that?" He said in between kisses.

Neville just chuckled before answering and Theo loved that his body had the same reaction to that sound as before. "I never thought I would hear that from you, of all people."

Theo frowned. That was an unexpected answer to him. "Why?"

Neville sighed with sheepish expression on his handsome face. "Because you rarely get to hear something like that from your long-time crush."

Theo gaped, mouth open and all. Not very Nott-like. It was the second time Neville had thrown him for a loop. What was it with this man? "What? But… You… Wait, what?"

"Well, I…" Neville paused and Theo was waiting, his heart in his throat. Why this answer was suddenly so damned important to him, he wasn't sure, but he gulped and tried to hide his anxiety. It clearly wasn't working because Neville smiled and leaned in to give him the softest of reassuring kisses. "I had a crush on you in school and it never really seemed to go away." He shrugged. "I never thought it would lead anywhere until that day I saw you again in Diagon Alley." He kissed him again with the cutest smile. "It took all of my effort to stay cool that day."

"Uhm, me too." Theo looked down, trying to assemble his thoughts. "I'm not sure why you'd want to be with me." He hesitated, still not looking at Neville. "I'm no hero and-" He sighed, knowing he had to say this out loud to this perfect man, so it came out in a rush. "-I'm basically what could be considered a slut, I mean, Blaise has called me a man-whore more times than I can remember and I've slept with almost as many wizards as it was possible for a normal human being, so I probably am one. So how could you possibly want me Neville?" It was a genuine question that he didn't have a clue how to answer.

He was breathless at the mental effort after that speech, why hadn't anyone told him how hard it actually was to be brutally honest about yourself to someone you really wanted to like you? He probably ought to talk to Hermione about that.

He peeked at Neville and he just smiled, actually smiled. It was almost unnerving. "Actually, I know about most of that. Of course, I didn't know you had actual stalkers obsessed enough with you to actually want to kill you if they can't have you, but still, I sort of understand the obsession with you. I mean, I've had a major crush on you for years and Hermione and Ginny have tried and tried again to get me to approach you. And I couldn't. I was afraid that I'd just be another one that you'd forget. I saw you in the wizarding clubs a couple of times and I never had the guts to approach you. When we met in Diagon Alley there was something there. Something much more and I stopped being afraid, finally."

Neville smiled and continued. "So let's start over, yeah? A clean slate. We both have too many faults but hopefully we can even the others faults out. Stop this nonsense and just date me, please? Like you asked me to?"

Neville just looked so hopeful and Theo didn't know what to do, he wasn't sure what to say so he just nodded. The only thing, the most important thing was Neville and he didn't know much, he just wanted Neville. It was a craving that had started so quickly, yet it was so deeply rooted in such a sort amount of time that he didn't even know how to categorize it.

Theo almost shuddered but he reigned himself in and kept his reply simple. "You opened my eyes to you that day and now I don't want to close them again." And then he lost himself in one of those spectacular kisses again.

* * *

His Gran met Theo about a month after they'd started seeing each other. It was a bit of a catastrophe as they'd been at Neville's house and his Gran had just barged in, like he'd told her repeatedly _not_ to do, and gotten an eyeful of Neville servicing Theo orally in the kitchen.

Fortunately it didn't colour their subsequent formal meeting a week later and he now had his Gran's full blessing in regards to Theo. Also, the best side-effect was that his Gran stopped barging into his house and actually started using the doorbell.

It took them three months to go out on an actual 'date' with dinner at Diagon Alley and a movie in muggle London. They hadn't needed or wanted to go out much before that, though they spent almost every day together. Each evening cooking, kissing and enjoying each other in the best ways possible. And Neville could honestly say that he had never been happier.

Neville took Theo's dogs on his morning runs after work while Theo just shook his head at them and scooted deeper under the covers. Neville always took care not to run too fast or too far in case the large dogs couldn't keep up the pace. Usually, he would deposit them panting at the foot of their bed twenty minutes later, ready for another nap. Then he would give the sleepily grumbling Theo a quick kiss before going out again for his actual run.

It might just be the honeymoon-stage, Neville thought to himself as he ran, but he absolutely loved every single second of it and he wouldn't change it for the world.

It was still a new relationship, but it definitely had lots of potential to last.

 **The end**


End file.
